Careful With The Angel
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: This is based on a spanish novella (season episodes) called Cuidado con el angel based on a girl who doesn't know who her parents are though they loathe her not knowing she is their daughter. She becomes a single mom when her husband leaves her and she fights to get him back. there will be lemons in around chapter 13-17
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay I think this has been done before, but in a novella (Spanish Tv season episodes) called **_**Cuidado Con El Angel **_**(Be Careful With the Angel) it's about a teenage girl who has an enemy who pretends that she is the daughter of the other girls parents, and neither the girl nor the parents knows about their relationship, and the girl has an ex-husband who left her pregnant, but then his new wife dies of a mental disease, leaving him with a little 6 year old girl. I'm gonna add a bit more (lemons), and Alex will help me, but not with the lemons or any other M rated stuff, so I will make the general rating M but then for all you people whom I know aren't the age to read M rated stuff, I will say when a chapter is T or M. Hope you like it**

**Happy Boxer Day ~Ashley and Alex. BTW this is a T rated chapter AU**

Cammie POV

I lead a pretty normal life, if you count living with a REALLY hot guy normal. His name is Zach Goode which makes me Cameron Ann Goode. The reason I'm married to Zach is because his first wife, Rebecca Baxter, went insane so he took her to an insane asylum and divorced from her, so he married me. He had a little girl with Rebecca, who is 5 years old and named Maya. I had just found out I was having a baby, so I was going to tell Zach. I didn't know how he would take the news, because this would be his second kid, and my first kid. Sometimes I felt uncomfortable with Maya because the whole time I was thinking "_this isn't my kid, so I don't know how to feel"_ so I thought he might be pleased with the news, as he would no longer have only the sad memory of his insane wife embedded in his daughter. He were sitting on the couch in our living room, watching TV and I came in and tapped him on the shoulder. "What happened, Cammie?" he asked. "I have some news" I told him. He looked at me straight in the eye. "What kind of 'news'?" he asked. "I'm having your baby!" I told him. He looked at me and instead of seeming please, he seemed angry. "Cammie! You know I didn't want a kid!" he snapped. I was shocked "You didn't tell me anything and why aren't you pleased? Plus, if you didn't want a kid, why are you pleased to have Maya?" I snapped. "First, don't bring little Maya into this conversation. Second, I'm not pleased because I already have Bex's bills to pay, support Maya and you and I's pleasures, plus the food and everything! I don't want to have to spend another $10,000 on another baby for cribs and everything!" he yelled.

**A/N The last part was written by Alex, and this next part contains some stuff slightly inappropriate to kids under 14 so I'll be taking over ~Ashley**

"Then how come you didn't use a condom while we were having sex?" I yelled. "You know what, Cammie? I'm done with you! I'm calling a divorce!" he roared. I instantly shut up and tears started to swell in my eyes. "B-but why, Zach?" I stuttered, my voice shaking and cracking. He didn't even show remorse when I sobbed into his shoulder he just shook me off and said "I'm giving you exactly 10 days to move your stuff out of here and then I'm officially kicking you out!" he yelled then slammed the door shut.

**A/N I know it's short guys (mostly I give the credit of this chapter to Alex), but we're just starting. What do you think? Should we continue or just leave it at this and don't continue because it's crappy? Also, who do you guys think is a better writer: Me (Ashley) or Alex? No we're not competing except the rest of our cousins are debating on who can write better fanfiction stories**

**Good Night~ Alex and Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! Here's Chapter 2 where Cammie goes with her guardian (not related to her, but still, and her name is Clementine) to live at someone's house and his name is Omar and his helper is Mary**

"Cammie, dear, it will be okay" soothes Clementine as I sobbed into a blanket. It was 9 days after Zach had called a divorce and i had to be gone by tonight or else he would literally take me to the doorstep. Almost all my stuff had been moved out to Clementine's friend's house, Mary. Her friend Mary's employer, Omar, had been very kind and given Clementine and I a room to share. He was not rich, but not poor. He had been especially kind when he found out I was expecting. Clementine packed the last box, and said "This is the last tme we'll be here sweetie" "Do you think I can find a job? I need to support myself" I sobbed. "Cameron Ann! You will do no such thing! I'll cover the work. You have to get rid of your stress!" she said. "But, I can work now, I promise I'll quit at 8 months" i begged, "Fine. You quit at 8 months, Cammie" she said

8 months later

**_Cammie's not completely well, but she was offered a job as an actor and is in a good position_**

I came home that day, and Clementine and Mary were waiting for me. I dropped into a chair and sighed with tiredness. Acting was incredibly exhausting. "That job of yours overworks you too much" said Clementine, shaking her head. "Luke agreed to give me the time from tomorrow to when the baby is 2 months old to not go to work but still get paid" I said, praying this would make her glad. Mary nodded. "That man is fair with you, so I'm not very surprised" she said gently. I like how Mary responds. She never raises her voice. It's always soft, and gentle, like the voice kind old ladies have, except she was 40 only. My two co-stars on our TV show Macey McHenry who played "Sasha" on _Living In New York (_**A/N I made that** up~Alex) and Elizabeth Sutton who played "Pixie" on the show, those girls were my best friends. When I told them what had hapenned between me and Zach, Macey vowed that if she ever met/saw him he would never live to see another day and Liz (Liz is an incredibly smart girl..) swore she was going to hack into all his computers and send a virus to all his electronic devices.

"Did Macey say that you could spend a night at her house?" asked Mary

I nodded. "She said I need to relieve my stress a little"

XXX

At Macey's house

We sat in Macey's big backyard on those little kid swings. With my money I had managed to be kind to Omar and Mary by adding 2 extra bedrooms, one of which they insisted be the nursery and that i sleep with the baby to take care of him/her..

**A/n K guys sorry it's short, but at least I updated xD**


End file.
